


What a Mother Knows

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth Tyler doesn't approve of Gene Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Mother Knows

‘Do you really need to search my son’s room?’ Ruth crossed her arms, protective ferocity thrumming in her fingers.

‘Ehm…’ Hunt hesitated, traced Sammy’s signature on his crayon drawing, bobby electric-blue. ‘Likes coppers, does your lad?’

 _More than I do_. ‘Wants to be one. Someday.’

A proud smile or a grimace touched that pock-marked face. Ruth hated him in her beautiful boy’s tidy room.

He must have noticed: a muttered apology, an awkward scrum in the doorframe, his soft belly brushing her sharp elbow, and he moved on, searching her – sometimes Vic’s – bedroom. Ruth shuddered, horrified.

Sammy’s book was gone.


End file.
